


just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark

by Hieiandshino



Series: all that I've been taught and every word I've got is foreign to me [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: Robert comes out to him on a Friday. The stars are covered by clouds and pollution, the wind tastes like the ocean and all he says to Pietro is “I’m sorry it took so long.”





	just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel (All Media Types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "I'll follow you into the dark", by Death Cab for Cutie
> 
> Revised by my lovely DuendeJunior! Thanks, dear. Any mistakes still in it are mine.
> 
> Set after "So kiss me tonight (honey, I don’t think I’ll make it out alive)" and another installment I am yet to write.

Robert comes out to him on a Friday. The stars are covered by clouds and pollution, the wind tastes like the ocean and all he says to Pietro is “I’m sorry it took so long.”

Pietro watches the ocean, listens to the soft waves moving before he turns to watch Robert Drake. He himself does not look at Pietro. Instead his eyes are focused away from the ocean, on the city that lays behind the water. That’s how they always were, no? Opposites, with different visions, point of views, choices. They might be on the same page now, but nothing has changed.

“I’m glad you did it.” Pietro says, finally. He cannot look away from Robert and after a moment, he holds his gaze. “If you need anything, you know how to reach me, don’t you?”

The smile Robert gives him reminds Pietro of his younger version, how he asked for a kiss twice in different times. How Pietro gave one. Inside him, it surprises him that he wants to give the second one to this man.

“You can ask me anything.”

Robert smiles sadly before he mutters “I know” and starts walking towards the city. Pietro moves his head to the ocean and in a bat of eyelashes, he runs towards it.

.

They are on a tulip field. The perfume is overwhelming; it dizzies Pietro in a good way. It’s been a long time since this has happened to him and it reminds him of what he has to gain by stopping once in a while.

“Jonathan told me you wanted to speak to me.” Pietro says and breathes in the scent slowly. The only sound that exists is the wind against the trees, gliding through the grass.

“Yes.” Robert says. He is sitting next to a lake, far enough from Pietro that he has to raise his voice. They both could cross the distance, but they won’t. They never do. There is comfort on the meters that divide them. It’s too easy to feel something up close, and both of them are tired of hurting.

Distantly, Pietro remembers that this man was once in love with Lorna. Maybe it was not true, maybe it was, but he wanted her enough to suffer when he lost his sister to Alex Summers. Now here he is, out to the world, hiding near a lake in Europe, sitting in the dark. There is no moon and the stars barely give them enough light.

Pietro should run.

“What do you want, Robert?” Pietro asks, finally, because the other keeps quiet after a while. This isn’t a good sign, it never is.

 _Do you want that kiss?_  Pietro thinks at the same time Robert says: “I want to touch you.”

Pietro understands the distance now. If he refuses, he will not be able to see Robert’s crushed face or crushed heart. He cannot see him blush either.

It goes two ways, the night protecting their red faces.

.

The hotel room is warm and they keep silent as they walk in. They did not say a word on the way there, but the way Robert’s hand guided Pietro through the village, he knows it’s not awkward.

Robert always looked like the type of man who didn’t know what to do with himself. He’s boyish and awkward, his jokes are bad, he doesn’t know how to approach life maturely. It’s a family trait, he knows. He sees. Pietro, on the other hand, is too serious, too boring for other people’s tastes. They match, somehow.

Pietro stares at Robert’s red face and wonders if his skin is hot to the touch. Iceman has this name for a reason. It is easy to caress his skin and the man lays on bed, propped on his elbows to watch Pietro. Robert closes his eyes as Pietro’s fingertips touch his skin, leans in to the touch and Pietro wonders how could so many people do this man wrong.

And that he will be one of them, eventually.

Eventually, but not today. Pietro sits on Robert’s lap, and moves slowly to take off his shirt. He has never done something like this, without some sort of rush — not with men. Sex is delicate to women, but rough and short to men. It’s about the pleasure, not about the love. It always ends up hurting, in the end.

This one will burn, he is sure of it.

Pietro opens his fly, the sound of the zipper too loud for their liking. Robert’s hands hold his for a second before he moves them to his hips, to his torso, to his nipples. The touch is cold against his hot skin, his hands surprisingly soft. Pietro’s heart skips a beat and he knows Robert feels it against his palms.

He maps Pietro’s lines as navigators once did with the ocean. Pietro never felt so mysterious, so undiscovered before. He closes his eyes to feel Robert’s ghost touch all over his body, from his neck down to his navel, playing with the white hair down there. He stops when he reaches fabric and hesitates. Pietro awaits several seconds before murmuring his name.

Robert is hesitant as he pushes his pants down, revealing skin that rarely sees the sun or other people’s stares. It’s soft, Pietro knows, and the cold that the other brings with his fingertips makes his breath stutter and chills to run down his spine. The muscles flex under the touch. Robert’s hands touch his hips before sliding down towards his ass. Even with the underwear on, Pietro moans as he draws the line of his crease, before pressing hard against his balls and dick.

“Robert.” Pietro whispers and pushes his own underwear down to rest on his thighs. It traps him there, but he doesn’t care. He wants to be the fly under this spider’s intent gaze.

“Pietro.” The other says, equally soft. This isn’t about sex, Robert has told him. He wants to know another male body, touch it intimately. He’s not ready for more serious things — Pietro disagreed, but told him nothing —, he just wants to feel.

Pietro pulses when Robert wraps his hand around his cock and strokes without even waiting. He has to support himself on the other’s shoulders for a moment, and the delicacy ends there. Robert elevates himself, sits on bed, kisses Pietro’s abdomen as he moves his hands around his body, though his fingers always come back to stroking. It’s painfully slow and every time he builds up his orgasm, Robert changes his mind. He does not do it because he is teasing; he just wants to touch everything at the same time.

It’s only when Pietro whispers his name in a way that is at the same time pleading and demanding, that Robert concentrates on his erection. Pietro swallows his sobs as he comes on Robert’s hands and needs a minute before he can force his lungs to take some air.

A semen-covered hand approaches his mouth, slides sticky fingers through his lips as if he was painting them. Pietro smiles before he licks his own come from his mouth and then takes one of Robert’s fingers in, sucks it clean. Takes his breath with him.

Their first kiss is soft and tastes like Pietro. Robert cleans his hand on the back of Pietro’s shirt and starts scratching his back, forcing Pietro to bite his upper lip in response. When they separate, Robert says: “I wanna fuck you.”

Pietro smiles. “You said—”

“ _Please_ ”.

Later, after Pietro penetrates himself with his fingers for preparation, Robert bites his thighs until they bleed, his eyes dark with hunger and something else. Deep down, Pietro remembers of the days he covered the entire world with snow, became a monster and showed his true self to the world. He shivers as he thinks that maybe it wasn’t all an external force; that Robert Drake still has some danger inside, a coldness that is both cruel and kind.

Robert enters Pietro while murmuring nonsense against his ear. Pietro lets him, soaks on the pleasure, on the burn inside him, on the devotion Robert gives him so easily. It’s easy to steal his heart and Pietro wonders if he managed that already. He doesn’t know if he wants to keep it or break it, because the world has been so cruel that taught him a bit of his father’s sadism.

After it’s all over, after Robert comes pleading for a kiss that is given to him oh so easily, silence once again spreads his wings. Pietro watches the other, eyes half closed, all his desires sated for now. He touches Robert’s nose, traces a linear path to his mouth, his chin, his neck.

Robert opens his eyes.

“Stay.” He says.

Pietro smiles before closing his eyes. His hand finds Robert’s heart and he is sure it belongs to him now, for it to match Pietro’s own fragile, fast heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished "So kiss me tonight (honey, I don’t think I’ll make it out alive)", all I could think of a sequel in which Pietro talks to adult!Bobby about their situation. However, I did not write it yet. It's all in my head, I just need a little push.
> 
> These days I have been reading lots of fanfics and doujinshis and the push didn't come, but this did. I hope it's as good as I thought it was, when I finished it.


End file.
